Berry Blast Off (1999)/Trailer transcripts
Trailer #1 (First part of one trailer) Narrator: When the humans are away at night and the superstore gets closed, the fruits and vegtables wake up from their rest and are ready to play. Orange: Wake up, fruits and veggies! It's time to have some fun! Fruits and Vegtables: Hooray!!! Pineapple: Hello there, Orange! Did you have a good night rest? Orange: Of course, Pineapple! Foods do need rest, just like humans do. Kiwi: Hey guys, look what I can do! (Kiwi tries to jump to the other side, but he fell instead, screaming in fear) Cheddar Cheese: (reacting to Kiwi's injury) Oh, la, la! Narrator: But one night, a 30-year-old man took a large pack of fruits and vegtables to his house. Man: Hmm, I'm sure all of this is delicious. If I take them home, I'll be able to eat them. Orange: Wow! We're going to someone's house! This is going to be great! Pineapple: I'm so excited! Kiwi: Whoo-hoo! Eggplant: Last one to the refridgerator is a rotten eggplant! Cucumber #1: I heard that, mate! Besides, I'm going to beat you! Eggplant: Oh, yeah? Cucumber #1: Yeah! Narrator: Unfortunately, when they get to the man's house... Orange: Hurrah! Blue Raspberry: This is so cool! We never been in a house like this before! Cucumber #1: Pick me, pick me! Man: Aye well, I think I should try this cucumber first. (the man takes the cucumber) Cucumber #1: Hurrah! I'm first, I'm first! I'll see ya all in the refridgerator!!! Eggplant: Aww, no fair! I knew you're gonna beat me! Narrator:...their fun cuts short, and their horror begins. Blueberry: Uh, Cucumber, I don't think you're not going to the refridgerator. Cucumber #1: That's nonsense, I should take a nice, warm bath before I go to the refridge... (screams in pain as he gets cut in half) (All the fruits and veggies get horrified as they watch Cucumber's demise) Cucumber #1: Oh, NO! I"M GETTING CUT!!! SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE I DIE!!! Orange: We're doomed! Pineapple: What is this!?! Kiwi: This is TORTURE!!! Trailer #2 (Second part of one trailer) (In the 30-year-old man's house, the fruits and vegtables get cut, sliced, peeled, and eaten) Eggplant: Oh no! I'm next! Please help me! (Eggplant gets cut in half and eaten. A French-speaking cucumber tries to escape, but he also gets cut in half) Cucumber #2: (screaming in pain) Non! NON!!! QU'AIS-JE FAIT POUR MÉRITER CELA!?! (Translation: No! NO!!! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!?!) (the second cucumber dies as he gets cut one last time. The small raspberries and the baby carrots try to escape...) Baby Carrot #1: C'mon, everyone! Let's get out of here! Baby Carrots: Yeah! Small Raspberry #1: We'll escape too, right? Small Raspberries: Yeah! (...but the man easily picked them up and ate both the baby carrots and the small raspberries) Baby Carrot #2: (last words) Oh no! We're doomed! Small Raspberry #3: (last words) I'm too young to die!!! (The French-speaking cheddar cheese gets cut in half and grated. He screams in pain while the pain happens) Cheddar Cheese: NON!!! VEUILLEZ FAIRE CETTE ATTITUDE DE LA TORTURE !!! Je suis trop jeune et trop jeune pour mourir !!! (Translation: NO! PLEASE, MAKE THIS TORTURE STOP!!! I'm too fresh and too young to die!!!) Kiwi: (reacting to the torture) Oh no! I guess I'll never succeed my goal of jumping as high as I can. I must escape! C'mon, my friends, let's get out of here! (While Orange, Pineapple, Kiwi, Prince Blueberry, the Blueberry Henchmen, Strawberry, Watermelon, Grape, Green Apple, Blackberry, and Blue Raspberry successfully escape the man's house, the torture continues for the other fruits and veggies. The trailer ends after they make it back to their home, the superstore)Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Unreleased Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers